Steve
Steve is the host of Blue's Clues for seasons 1-4. Steve is Blue's caregiver. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs You, to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve likes anything that is striped, like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He then became the captain of his Junior Varsity Hopscotch Team. He takes a science class, a writing class, an English class & a math class. Looks Steve has dark brown hair, a green striped shirt, light brown pants, dark brown shoes, and a black leather belt. Appearances Steve had appeared in every episode until Steve Goes to College. His role was taken over by Joe in the episodes after it. He later made an appearance in 100th Episode Celebration, and made a voice only appearance in Blue's First Holiday, his last appearance in the series. Trivia *Steve's notebook is square shaped. It's colored green and has a picture of the thinking chair on the front. *Steve draws right handed. *Joe is Steve's younger brother whom he takes care of when he was a baby. *Steve got Blue by wishing that he could have the blue puppy in one of his storybooks. *On some of the season 3 episodes, Steve wears tan colored shoes, instead of the dark brown leather shoes he normally wears. *Steve didn't mention Joe until Joe's First Day. *In What's So Funny, Steve thinks shoes belong on our ears, though he is always shown wearing shoes on his feet. *Steve normally skidoos only twice in 1 episode. However, the most number of times that he has skidooed in an entire episode was 4 times. *Steve's favorite food is bananas. *Steve was a clue in Magenta Comes Over. When he realized he was a clue, he told the viewer he always wanted to be a clue. *Steve's voice was higher pitched in the early seasons, but the voice was later lost. * In season 1 his hair is slightly long and black instead of brown in seasons 2-4 Evolution of Steve's Voices *Early Season 1: Steve's voice is more of a higher pitched, exciting and cheerful voice. *Late Season 1-Season 2: Steve's voice starts to sound even more friendly and a little high pitched. *Season 3-4: Just like Season 2, his voice is still friendly but it becomes low pitched now, even though his Season 2 voice can still be heard in Blue's Big Pajama Party and a few episodes. Stormy Weather 073.jpg Stormy Weather 072.jpg Stormy Weather 071.jpg Stormy Weather 066.jpg Stormy Weather 065.jpg Stormy Weather 064.jpg Stormy Weather 063.jpg Stormy Weather 061.jpg Stormy Weather 062.jpg Stormy Weather 060.jpg Stormy Weather 058.jpg Stormy Weather 057.jpg Stormy Weather 056.jpg Stormy Weather 055.jpg Stormy Weather 054.jpg Stormy Weather 053.jpg Stormy Weather 052.jpg Stormy Weather 051.jpg Stormy Weather 050.jpg Stormy Weather 049.jpg Stormy Weather 048.jpg Stormy Weather 047.jpg Stormy Weather 046.jpg Stormy Weather 045.jpg Stormy Weather 044.jpg Stormy Weather 043.jpg Stormy Weather 042.jpg Stormy Weather 041.jpg Stormy Weather 040.jpg Stormy Weather 039.jpg Stormy Weather 038.jpg Stormy Weather 037.jpg Stormy Weather 036.jpg Stormy Weather 035.jpg Stormy Weather 034.jpg Stormy Weather 033.jpg Stormy Weather 032.jpg Stormy Weather 031.jpg Stormy Weather 030.jpg Stormy Weather 029.jpg Stormy Weather 028.jpg SnackTime108.jpg SnackTime107.jpg SnackTime106.jpg SnackTime105.jpg SnackTime104.jpg SnackTime103.jpg SnackTime102.jpg SnackTime101.jpg SnackTime100.jpg SnackTime99.jpg SnackTime97.jpg SnackTime89.jpg Stormy Weather 073.jpg Stormy Weather 072.jpg Stormy Weather 071.jpg Stormy Weather 066.jpg Stormy Weather 065.jpg Stormy Weather 064.jpg Stormy Weather 063.jpg Stormy Weather 061.jpg Stormy Weather 062.jpg Stormy Weather 060.jpg Stormy Weather 058.jpg Stormy Weather 057.jpg Stormy Weather 056.jpg Stormy Weather 055.jpg Stormy Weather 054.jpg Stormy Weather 053.jpg Stormy Weather 052.jpg Stormy Weather 051.jpg Stormy Weather 050.jpg SnackTime108.jpg SnackTime107.jpg SnackTime106.jpg SnackTime105.jpg SnackTime104.jpg SnackTime103.jpg SnackTime102.jpg SnackTime101.jpg SnackTime100.jpg SnackTime99.jpg SnackTime98.jpg SnackTime97.jpg SnackTime96.jpg SnackTime95.jpg SnackTime94.jpg SnackTime93.jpg SnackTime92.jpg SnackTime91.jpg SnackTime90.jpg SnackTime89.jpg SnackTime88.jpg SnackTime87.jpg Url.jpg Images.jpg Imgres.jpg The Snack Chart Title Card.jpg Stormy Weather 073.jpg Stormy Weather 072.jpg Stormy Weather 071.jpg Stormy Weather 070.jpg Stormy Weather 069.jpg Stormy Weather 068.jpg Stormy Weather 067.jpg Stormy Weather 066.jpg Stormy Weather 065.jpg Stormy Weather 064.jpg Stormy Weather 063.jpg Stormy Weather 061.jpg Stormy Weather 062.jpg Stormy Weather 060.jpg Stormy Weather 059.jpg Stormy Weather 058.jpg Stormy Weather 057.jpg Stormy Weather 056.jpg Stormy Weather 055.jpg Stormy Weather 054.jpg Stormy Weather 053.jpg Stormy Weather 052.jpg Stormy Weather 051.jpg Stormy Weather 050.jpg SnackTime108.jpg SnackTime107.jpg SnackTime106.jpg SnackTime105.jpg SnackTime104.jpg SnackTime103.jpg SnackTime102.jpg SnackTime101.jpg SnackTime100.jpg SnackTime99.jpg SnackTime98.jpg SnackTime97.jpg SnackTime96.jpg SnackTime95.jpg SnackTime94.jpg SnackTime93.jpg SnackTime92.jpg SnackTime91.jpg SnackTime90.jpg SnackTime89.jpg SnackTime88.jpg SnackTime87.jpg Url.jpg Images.jpg Imgres.jpg The Snack Chart Title Card.jpg Stormy Weather 073.jpg Stormy Weather 072.jpg Stormy Weather 071.jpg Stormy Weather 070.jpg Stormy Weather 069.jpg Stormy Weather 068.jpg Stormy Weather 067.jpg Stormy Weather 066.jpg Stormy Weather 065.jpg Stormy Weather 064.jpg Stormy Weather 063.jpg Stormy Weather 061.jpg Stormy Weather 062.jpg Stormy Weather 060.jpg Stormy Weather 059.jpg Stormy Weather 058.jpg Stormy Weather 057.jpg Stormy Weather 056.jpg Stormy Weather 055.jpg Stormy Weather 054.jpg Stormy Weather 053.jpg Stormy Weather 052.jpg Stormy Weather 051.jpg Stormy Weather 050.jpg Tumblr m7b6a5glbU1r7vxcmo1 500.gif 464511840 640.jpg Stick Figure Steve.jpg Steve and Steve's Grandmother.jpg Stormy Weather 073.jpg Stormy Weather 072.jpg Stormy Weather 071.jpg Stormy Weather 066.jpg Stormy Weather 065.jpg Stormy Weather 064.jpg Stormy Weather 063.jpg Stormy Weather 061.jpg Stormy Weather 062.jpg Stormy Weather 060.jpg Stormy Weather 058.jpg Stormy Weather 057.jpg Stormy Weather 056.jpg Stormy Weather 055.jpg Stormy Weather 054.jpg Stormy Weather 053.jpg Stormy Weather 052.jpg Stormy Weather 051.jpg Stormy Weather 050.jpg Stormy Weather 049.jpg Stormy Weather 048.jpg Stormy Weather 047.jpg Stormy Weather 046.jpg Stormy Weather 044.jpg Stormy Weather 043.jpg Stormy Weather 042.jpg Stormy Weather 041.jpg Stormy Weather 040.jpg Stormy Weather 039.jpg Stormy Weather 038.jpg Stormy Weather 037.jpg Stormy Weather 036.jpg Stormy Weather 033.jpg Stormy Weather 032.jpg Stormy Weather 031.jpg Stormy Weather 030.jpg Stormy Weather 029.jpg Stormy Weather 028.jpg SnackTime108.jpg SnackTime107.jpg SnackTime106.jpg SnackTime105.jpg SnackTime104.jpg SnackTime103.jpg SnackTime102.jpg SnackTime100.jpg SnackTime99.jpg SnackTime98.jpg SnackTime97.jpg SnackTime89.jpg Steve and Steve's Grandmother.jpg Screencap-steve-MusicalMovie.JPG Steveport.png Steve Gets the Sniffles 048.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 044.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 027.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 009.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 007.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 053.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 052.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 051.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 050.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 049.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 048.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 046.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 043.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 041.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 040.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 039.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 035.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 034.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 033.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 032.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 031.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 030.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 026.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 025.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 024.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 023.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 022.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 021.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 020.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 018.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 016.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 015.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 013.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 012.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 008.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Live Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Clues Category:Answer to Blue's Clues Category:Hosts Category:Troublemakers Category:Pranksters Category:The Clues